A New Agent On The Team
by Storyfan156
Summary: An undercover agent working for LAPD is being transferred to the NCIS team in Los Angeles. When Callen and Sam run into the undercover agent on a case, What will be there first impressions of eachother? Will emotions cloud judgements?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

i m back with a new story

I know I haven't updated my stories (Just A Detective, A New Beginning)

sorry but with my exams coming up I ve been kinda busy ;-) I have deleted the story 'A New Beginning' but will continue 'Just A Detective'

I m sorry 4 not updating but I will as soon as I have finished this story ^.^

I m starting 2 write a new story about NCIS: Los Angeles

The main character will be G Callen & Ruby

it will be up in a couple of days or so anticapate

Storyline:

An undercover agent working for LAPD is being transferred to the NCIS team in Los Angeles. When Callen and Sam run into the undercover **agent** on **a** case, What will be there first impressions of eachother? Will emotions cloud judgements?


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS HQ

CALLEN POV

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was still on the couch in headquarters. I tiredly looked at the clock and it was 9.00. 'I fell asleep whilst doing the paperwork again,' I thought to myself. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I went to the nearest cafe and grabbed some coffee and a box of doughnuts. I came back into the office and sat down on the chair whilst putting the box and coffee on the table. I quickly looked at my watch 9.25, a bit early but it will do. As I looked at the door I saw Sam entering as usual. He looked at me and gave me a suspicious look.

'Hey G, how come you're here early?' Sam greeted and threw his bag on the empty desk. He looked at the couch where the blanket was lying on and figured out that I had slept there overnight as he saw all the papers on the table next to the couch. 'Guess paperwork kept you behind,' he stated.

I nodded and took a sip from my coffee. I glanced up at Sam and saw that he was gazing at the box on my desk and looked back at me.

'G, I told you to lay off the doughnuts,' Sam complained as he approached the desk and opened the box.

'Well caffeine is nothing compared to a sugary snack,' I said as I took a big bite of one of the doughnuts. He sighed and took one doughnut from the box.

'Knew you couldn't refuse,' I said smugly. He took a big bite of the doughnut.

'Who said I would?' He questioned with a broad smile across his face.

The sound of whistle echoed through the room. We both looked up knowing who it was.

'We got a case guys,' Eric informed us.

Me and Sam rushed up the stairs and entered the room. I saw Eric waiting in front of the screen ready to debrief us on our case. I looked around and noticed Kenzy and Nate weren't here. Neither was Hetty.

'We got a dead sergeant who washed up on the beach.' Eric said as he showed us a picture of the sergeant on the screen.

'His name is Sergeant Bill Lyder. He is married but no kids. According to the file, he went missing two weeks ago. He was last seen at the pier boarding a private yacht.'

'Got footage of that?' Sam asked.

'Coming right up,' Eric replied as he touched the screen and pulled up the footage.

'Sergeant was greeting the guy and boarded the boat and they shortly after that they left,' Eric said as he played the footage.

'The guy knew that the camera was there looking at the angle he was standing at,' Sam commented as the guy was facing away from the camera and putting his hands on his face.

'The image is not clear enough to run through facial recognition,' I stated calmly.

'Guess we got to go to the crime scene to see if we can pick up any clues,' Sam said.

'Hey Eric, you know where Kenzy, Nate and Hatty have gone?' I said and as I eyed Sam who was looking at Eric with the same curious look as me.

'Hetty said that she won't be coming in till 1, Today's Kenzy's day off and Nate I dont know where he is.'

I nodded remembering that Kenzy said that she was going to enjoy her day off but I wondered what kept Hetty from coming in and Nate from not attending work as he always does.

'Well we better get going,' Sam said as he looked at me. I nodded and followed Sam.

'See you guys,' Eric said as he continued pulled up his videogame on the screen.

'He wouldn't be doing that if Hetty was here,' I mumbled to Sam.

'Wouldn't be surprised if she found out. She has eyes and ears everywhere.' Sam laughed as we went down the stairs.

We stepped into the car and drove to the crime scene. The sergeant had two bulletholes near his chest. One going straight into his heart and one near his shoulder. After having processed the crime scene, we spoke with the lifeguard who said that he discovered the body at around 7 in the morning.

We then drove to the pier where he was last seen. We asked around for the yacht and discovered it near the edge of the pier, meters away from where it was first. The owner wasn't here as we looked around the yacht. I went in as Sam followed behind slowly checking if the owner was going to return anytime soon. We found a blood trail leading into yacht.

'The body was dragged into the room,' I said as Sam opened the glass door revealing the blood trail. '

Out to the front of the yacht and dumped,' Sam finished. We looked around to find the muder weapon but we guessed that the shooter already took the weapon with him.

As we were about to leave the yacht, Three men with guns came rushing in me and Sam were about to pull out our guns when we both felt a gun behind our backs.

'I suggest you follow us, AGENTS,' he made an emphasis on agents to show us that we already knew we were agents.

I felt a the gun hit my head and everything went black.

(Hope you liked my first chapter. I wrote my chapter now because I have an exam tomorrow I might be able to update my story tomorrow but I am not that sure. I will probably put on a new chapter by the end of the week. Reviews and Comments are welcome ^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

RUBY POV

LAPD was working on a case of drug smuggling. Bill Lyder's body was discovered in the morning I had heard from my boss.  
Supposedly, NCIS had already taken the lead in the case. I was annoyed as LAPD let them take the lead without any restraint or hesistation. Anything to do with the navy gave them the authority to take over the case. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It was in the name I guess.

But I felt even worser when I had heard today in the morning that I was going to join the NCIS here in LA. I was outraged and angry enough to kick in some windows but I controlled myself and luckily I got the call from the case I was investigating. The boss never mentioned any reason for my transfer and I didn't ask. I knew him well enough and knew he always had good reasons to do something.

This was going to be my last case as an LAPD officer and then I was going to be transferred to NCIS. Did they have to be involved in my last case of my career here?

I had been working undercover for a month and trailing the drug dealers. But in the month I had been working undercover as an well-known client which the drug dealers never met, they said I had to wait a month before the drugs came in. I never knew where the drugs were kept and I still haven't found them. I got a call yesterday from the dealer telling me to meet in one of the warehouses. I had to be careful if they figured out that I was a cop but I was pretty sure that wasn't the case. And of course, was the worst part of working as an undercover agent: THE WARDROBE. I had to wear a dress with ankle boots and a blazer. Not my usual workwear but I had to be the client who was known to

I wore a blue jersey dress that came just a couple of cms above my knee. I slipped on the blazer that I was carrying in my hand and wore ankle high boots. I put the gun in my blazer knowing that they were going to search me for any weapons and mobile phones. I took the suitcase of cash with me. I ran a hair through my long auburn hair looking straight at the warehouse.

I took out my mobile calling Julie the computer geek in our team to check if she could hack into the cameras outside the warehouse.

'Yeah Rubes, '

'I am at the warehouse, there's a security camera at the gate, think you could hack into it,' I asked.

'Yeah sure,' she replied warmly. 'You know I am the best in town.'

'I know you are Julie.' I laughed and started to scan the building.

'Gotcha,' Julie said.

'Could you send me the blueprints of the building?'

'I will send you the blueprints,' she said and I immediately received the blueprint on my phone.

'The building has 4 exits located at the North, South, East and West corner of the bulding,' she confirmed as I scrolled through the blueprint.

'Thanks, I'm going in,' I said as I put an earplug into my ear ready to check if the earplug worked and if Brandon and Kyler were ready to burst in if I needed back-up.

'And by the way, nice dress. Hope you can run with it,' Julie said.

'I hope so too,' I replied and put my cellphone away into my blazer.

'I'm entering the warehouse guys,' I said hoping that Brandon and Kyler heard me.

'Copy that,' Kyler confirmed.

Kyler and Brandon were my partners in the field. Kyler had short cropped black hair, African-American and full of humor. He always made the working atmosphere much more enjoyable with his jokes. While Brandon was tall, kind and fluent in chinese as he was chinese. He was great when it came to dealing with the chinese mafia on one of our cases. I was going to miss Kyler, Brandon and Julie but maybe I would have a chance to work with them again soon.

I entered the warehouse and as expected there were the two dealers I was searching for. I recognized both of them from the pictures that I was shown before I started undercover. George Telar and Mike Gilen. There were another three men that I didn't recognize but they all had guns in their possession but atleast none were pointing at me. Telar was sitting in his chair while Gilen was standing next to the desk.

'You Helen?,' Telar asked suspiciously scanning me carefully while sitting in his chair.

'Live and in the flesh,' I muttered arrogantly walking up to him. Judging by the voice, it was him I had been talking to on the phone.

'Search her Matt,' Gilen ordered.

The man named Matt . I took off my blazer throwing it to the side, set the suitcase of cash on the floor and put my hands by my side gesturing him to come over and search me. He searched me and found no weapons. He picked up my blazer and searched through it finding my gun and mobile. Matt took my blazer and put it on a chair near Telar and his desk. Telar talked to Matt. I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Then Matt left and the other 2 men i didn't recognize followed.

'So Helen, you got the cash?' Gilen asked.

I picked up the suitcase and set it on his desk and opened it. Telar and Gilen looked at it and Telar reached for it. I quickly closed and put the lock on and grabbed the handle.

'First the drugs I ordered,' I told him looking sternly in his eyes.

He smiled and stood up while Gilen sat down on the desk. He gestured me to follow him. He led me to a room in the east corner of the building. He opened the door and waited for me to step. I stepped in the room. I scanned the room starting from the left side. There were around 5 big boxes in a line. I carefully scanned the rest of the room until I saw something surprising in the right corner. It was 2 men tied to chairs. They look like agents. One of them was well-built, muscular black man. Judging from the muscle I think he would've been in the military or navy. The other man was also well-built but not as muscular and had very short blonde hair. They both were blind-folded and had their mouths covered with cloth.

'Who are those guys?' I asked casually not wanting to sound too interested and suspicious.

'Some agents, caught them sneaking around on my private yacht, dragged them down here but nothing you have to worry about lady,' he said smilling at me.

I smiled back at him. He didn't even know I was faking it. I'm glad this will be over as soon as he shows me the drugs. This person is creepier than my old high school teacher.

He walked past the men who were tied up and I swiftly followed him but keeping my eyes on the 2 men on the right side. I looked at them carefully examining them. The muscular man wasn't hit but the other one had a fresh wound on his back. I looked at his belt and saw a badge. An NCIS badge. Oh no. Guess these are the agents which were working the case of the sergeant. Their guns are not here. I looked around and spotted 2 guns sitting on the table across.

'Here is your merchandise,' Telar said interupting me.

I looked at him. He had his back to me which I was glad about or else he would've seen me staring at them in surprise which could've blown my cover. I quickly paced towards him. He was holding white packaged plastic bag which he had taken out of the boxes. I took a peek at the box it contained another 9 or 10 packages of drugs. If I was right and the rest of the boxes contained drugs too then there can be more than 40 packages of drugs which might be more than 4 or 5kg of drugs. He held out the package.I put the suitcase on the ground and took the package.

'That's around 100g and you said you wanted 1kg so that's the whole box.'

At that point, Telar's phone started ringing. He took out his phone and looked at the Caller ID. I peeked at the phone sneakily and read 'Boss'

'Excuse me Helen, I will be back to finish business,' he informed, smiling creepily. And he left. I waited till he went out of the door and I could hear the footsteps fade away.

I turned on the earplug. 'Kyler, Brandon, I got 1kg of drugs in 1 box and if the other boxes are drugs too than that's around 5 or 6kg. Plus there are 2 NCIS agents tied up. One's injured. I might need an ambulance,' I said waiting for an reply from Kyler and Brandon.

'Ambulance is on the way. Shall we bust you out now?' Brandon replied.

'Not yet I will give you the signal when I'm ready,' I replied. 'I still need to find out who is supplying them. Tell Julie I need a trace on the phone that Telar is using now.'

'Roger,' Kyler replied.

I let go of the earplug and made my way to the agents. The 2 men showed some movement. I walked to the muscular man and I removed the cloth that was covering his mouth.

'Listen I am an LAPD undercover agent and I am just on the brick of cracking this case and I do not want any interupting from you two,' I whispered threathingly.

'Name's Sam Hanna, NCIS,' he replied. 'We already got jurisdiction over the Bill Lyder's case so technically this is OUR case.'

I heard footsteps approaching. I needed to change my tactics. Playing hard wasn't going to convince Agent Hanna guess it was over to plan B: Act innocent!

'You do have jurisdiction and I know you have to find a murderer but please let me arrest this drug dealer and you can interogate him and find your murderer,' I pleaded keeping my voice low and soft.

He nodded understandlingly. I knew the way to play the game is to plead irresistbly. Knew that softie was going to fall for it.

'Thanks I owe you one,' I thanked him warmly.

I quickly tied the cloth over his mouth and paced to the boxes again.

Telar entered the room looking rather stressed.

'Well let's get down to business,' he said eyeing the suitcase full of cash and me.

'Well Business is done, I get the drugs you get the cash.' I grinned and grabbed the suitcase and gave it to him. He took it and opened it and put it on the desk next to the boxes while he was looking through the cash. Julier probably would've gotten a trace on that phone call now so I guess it was time for back-up. I had to get the gun.

I pushed the button on the earplug and quietly paced towards the desk where the guns where.

'Well its been pleasure to do business with you,' I said loud enough for Kyler and Brandon to hear.

That was the signal and they would probably burst into the warehouse in a couple of mins. I grabbed the gun on the desk and turned around and pointed it at Telar. I pointed the gun at Telar and started to walk towards Agent Hanna and the other agent. I moved cautiously towards Telar but then I heard footsteps approaching. I glanced at the door and that one sec was enough. When I turned back to Telar. he had a gun in his hand and started shooting one of the bullets grazed my arm and it started bleeding. It was painful but bearable. I ducked and rolled to the desk and pulled it in front of me. I could hear the footsteps of Telar approaching. I slid across the floor and put a bullet in Telar's right arm. He clutched his arm. And that was enough for me to kick his gun out of his hands. He kicked me behind my knee and I slowly lost balance and fell to the floor. I stuck out my leg and circled his leg pulling him down to the ground. I put the gun to his head.

'Game's over Telar,' I declared pulling him up holding his hands behind his back. Good thing nobody checked my ankle boots. I pulled out some cuffs and put it around his wrists. I turned him around to face me. I punched him on his cheek as hard as I could. He fell to the floor and I could see a big red print from my knuckles on his face.

'That one was for getting blood all over my dress,' I said satisfied.

I turned around looked up to see Agent Hanna and the other agent staring at me in blindfolds were gone and layed on the floow.

'What are you two staring at? Never seen a women punch a criminal for self-defense?' I stated sarcastically with a grin on my face.

They both said nothing. I went over and untied Agent Hanna first as he was the nearest to me. I untied the cloth around his mouth and untied the rope around his wrists and legs.

'You got some killer moves officer, never catched your name' Agent Hanna said as he stood up.

'Never knew my name could fly Agent Hanna,' I joked.

The other agent burst out in laughter. I walked over to the other agent and untied the cloth around his mouth. I looked at his eyes he had deep blue eyes that you could drown in. I realized that I had been staring at him for too long and quickly focused my gaze on the ropes around his wrist and then untied his feet.I stood up and looked at both of them.

'You mind introducing yourself formally?' I questioned.

'Right after you do,' the other agent spoke.

' Ruby Carter, LAPD,' I said. 'I would show you my badge put I was undercover so got no badge on me.'

I held out a hand towards the agent who's name I wanted to know.

'Callen, NCIS,' he said as he shook my hand. I felt a shiver go through my spine I guess it was just cold.

I shook Agent Hanna's hand too. He smiled at me knowing he already introduced himself.

(How did you find this chapter I might upload another during the weekend or so. Thanks 4 reading my story;-) ) Comments on improvements are always welcome ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

RUBY POV

I heard rushing footsteps approaching the room. I turned around to see Kyler and Brandon rushing into the room with concerned faces.

'You alright, Rubes,' Kyler asked with a worried look on his face.

He was staring at my arm. I followed his gaze to my arm and saw that there was blood flowing out of the wound. I almost forgot that I was shot. How stupid of me.

'I think you should go see the medics. They are outside the building.' Brandon informed as he gave me a comforting look.

'Yeah, I will guys. Don't worry. Its just a small wound. Nothing that's going to put this agent in the hospital.' I joked, smiling.

I turned to Agent Callen remembering that he was hit on the back of his head too. Guess I wasn't the only one caught in the crossfire who needs medical attention.

'You want to join me, Agent Callen. That wound on your head probably needs some treatment.'

I gave a small smile. He rubbed the back of his head feeling his wound. His hand was covered in some blood. The wound wasn't that deep so it shouldn't cause any major problems. He smiled and walked towards me with Agent Hanna following him. I turned back to face Kyler and Brandon and saw confused looks on their faces. I forgot I didn't give them an explanation.

'Kyler. Brandon. Meet Agent Callen and Agent Hanna from NCIS.' I motioned towards Agent Callen and Agent Hanna who were standing beside me.

'Kyler Cross LAPD,' Kyler introduced himself as he held out a hand for the agents to shake. Agent Hanna shook his hand and so did Agent Callen.

'Brandon Wu, Nice to meet you guys,' Brandon greeted as he shook his hand with Agents Hanna and Callen. They both smiled at one another. A happy bunch of guys I guess.

'Oh Rubes, here is your blazer,' Brandon said as he handed me the black blazer which I left on the chair when I first entered the warehouse.

'Thanks.'

I took my blazer from his hand and put it over my arm which wasn't hit by the bullet. I was glad that bullet didn't penetrate my chest or stomach. That would've caused a problem.I glanced at Callen and motioned him to follow me.

'Oh guys, I am gonna grab a drink after they done stitching me up. You guys in?' I looked at Kyler and Brandon. They were still hesistating I knew exactly what would get them to join me.

'Its my treat,' I informed. They looked at eachother and might be the last time that I will grab a drink with them after a case closed as an LAPD officer. I should invite boss and Julie too.

'If its your treat, then I don't mind joining,' Kyler replied smugly. I smiled at him and looked at Brandon.

'Same here, Rubes.' Brandon said giving his sweet smile.

'You agents want to join too?' I looked at Agent Hanna and then looked at Agent Callen.

'I think I will take a raincheck, we got a suspect to interogate,' Agent Hanna said dissapointed. Callen nodded in agreement.

I didn't think that Agent Hanna or Agent Callen knew that I was going to join NCIS. Guess they should expect a treat from me soon. I think that it should be kept that way till the the paperwork is official and finalized.

'Then I should will see you guys outside.' With that me and Callen walked out the room leaving Kyler and Brandon discussing the case with Agent Hanna.

There was silence as we walked out of the room and back to the entrance where the medics were present ready to treat the injured. Which in this case would be me and Callen. I was very curious how it would be to work with NCIS. I kinda of ran into the NCIS when I was in D.C but I never knew there was an NCIS branch located in LA.

'Hey Callen, didn't you forget something?'

He looked at me confused. Guess he didn't catch on.

'What about a thank you for saving your asses?, I joked.

He smiled as he finally understood what I was saying. His smile just made me feel all tingly inside. Don't know why. He was just about to say something when I cut him off. The medics came over and I gestured them to treat Callen. I looked at him as he was being dragged to the ambulance. I trailed behind him and went into the ambulance next to one where he was in. I sat down in the ambulance. They quickly stitched my up arm. They left as I had to change my clothes. I took off my dress and changed into the LAPD jumper and jogging shorts which Brandon had given to the medics. I didn't bring any spare clothing as I thought that it wouldn't get dirty but I was glad I still left some of my gym clothes in Brandon's car as we often went to gym together with Kyler. When I came out of the car, a cold breeze hit my body. Guess, I should bring trousers next time. The sky was pitch black and I could see the stars sparkling. I looked at my watch it was 10. I paced towards the ambulance where Callen was in. I saw him sitting in the ambulance with a white patch of bandage on his head. I burst out in laughter unaware of Callen's eyes which were focused on me. I stopped laughing and looked up to see Callen staring at me like I am one crazy person.

'Sorry, but the white patch on your head just looks funny,!'

He got out of the ambulance and glanced at my arm.

'Look who's talking!' He said as he stood beside me.

'Hey Rubes, you gonna come or what?' I could immediately recognize it was Kyler's voice. I looked up in front and I could see Kyler and Brandon waiting for me at their car with Agent Hanna.

'Looks like I got to go.' I walked to them with Callen beside me.

'It was nice to meet you Callen.'

'You too Ruby Carter.'

'Hey Callen, you never mentioned your first name?'

He looked at me. His eyes showed that he was trying to avoid saying it. Guess he didn't want to share and I didn't want to be pushy so I didn't push him to say something he didn't want to.

'Maybe I will see you around.' I said, changing the topic swiftly.

'Yeah maybe.' He replied sounded like he didn't really think that we would ever meet again.

I walked up to Kyler and Brandon.

'It was nice to meeting you, Agent Hanna.'

'Same here.' He said as we shook hands. I stepped into the car and closed the door. I saw Kyler and Brandon say goodbye to Callen and Hanna and they then stepped into the car.

'Guys, can we go to LAPD, I wann talk to boss?' I asked Kyler and Brandon as we drove away from the warehouse.

'Yeah sure.' Brandon said.

'Can I ask why?' Kyler asked curiously.

I was thinking of the easiest way to say it. But its never easy to say that you won't be able to work with your partners anymore.

(Thanks for reading I will update ASAP)


	5. Chapter 5

'I kind of didn't tell you guys something important.' I whispered avoiding any eye contact with Kyler and Brandon.

I felt guilty for not telling them earlier but I just couldn't. I didn't want them to be different around me just because I am going to leave. I mean its not like we will never see eachother. I will just not be working with them. Sometimes things happen. No matter what happens I wasn't planning on ignoring them completely. I'm still going to keep contact with them.

'What are you hiding?' Kyler questioned as he pulled into the LAPD parking lot and turned off the engine.

I stepped out of the car and paced into the elevator. Kyler and Brandon followed quickly and got in just before the door closed. I pushed the button and waited till it went up.

'So you going to tell us that important thing?' Brandon asked.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. I stepped out not seeing that boss was right in front of me. I bumped into him. I looked up to see his eyes cold blue eyes staring at me.

'I'm sorry. I didn't really see you boss.'

I looked down unable to meet his eyes out of shame. I expected to give me a lecture about always being on your guard and look in front and not the back but unusually I didn't get one. Instead he just looked at me.

'Carter in my office now.' He ordered as he walked off.

I looked at Kyler and Brandon. They had a confused and curious look on their face but they pushed me towards the direction that Boss was going in. Signalling me to follow him before he gets impatient. I gave them a I-will-be-alright-look and followed him into his office.

He walked to his big desk and sat down in his leather roll chair. He motioned me to sit in the chair in front of him. Boss wasn't the patient one. He wanted everybody to follow his orders and never talk back but he had a family. He was married once but his wife died due to a heart attack. He has a 12-year-old son who he adores. He puts up this indestructable wall when he works. He always gets right down to business and never laughs at jokes. His short chocolate brown hair with his piercing blue eyes defenitely made him seem like a normal and nice boss at first. He was tall but not too tall. Quite attractive. But his personality just made my first impression of him seem like a dream. I got used to working with him and he even went out for a drink with me, Kyler, Brandon and Julie after 2 years or so. It took a long time to build trust and loyalty with him. His ways of doing things were always by the book. He never broke the law and did everthing according to the law. However, when it came to protecting his officers he went to the extreme and never let rules get in his way. He was caring for all of his officers but never expressed it clearly.

'I completed your transfer files. You will be transferring to the NCIS Office of Special Operations. I talked with the Operations manager Hetty Lange and you will be expected at the office at 09:00 next monday. I will need your badge and gun.'

I hesistantly looked at my badge clinged to my jogging shorts and my weapon in a holster around my waist. Did I really want to be transferred just because he said so? I took my badge of and took my gun out of the holster and set both items on the tabel. I looked at him finding the encouragement to ask him why he was transferring me to NCIS. He glanced at me with his crystal blue eyes. I couldn't see what emotion his eyes were conveying.

'Why are you transferring me, Jack?' I have never called him by his name while I was in the office or working but it just came out. I felt like there was a personal reason why he had transferred me to NCIS.

'Didn't you say that you wanted to try something new. I thought that undercover work would be better for you.'

His tone was softer more politer. It wasn't his usual tone;strict and proffesional. He stood up and walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

'NCIS will benefit from your skills like we have. I know it was sudden and might have been shocking but I know that you have worked with this team for a long time. It's time to experience new things. Cross and Wu might not be too happy but they will eventually know that it was good for them too. They will be leading their own teams soon. They have developed and are ready to take on their own teams. Julie will be happy for you.'

'But I am leaving my own team. I mean Kyler, Brandon, Julie even you have been with me for what seems like forever. Now I just have to give all this up? Maybe it will be better for everybody too as they can lead their own teams but still. I don't feel like I want to leave.'

I stood up and gazed at him. My emerald eyes meeting his sea blue eyes.

'You can still always see them, Carter. I am giving you 3 days. Spend some time with friends. Go on a vacation. You have 3 full days to relax till you will be an official NCIS Special Agent. You are no longer an LAPD Officer. Go and enjoy your days of freedom till work starts again for you. I know you will have to put up with new faces, new ways of carrying out things but I know you will cope with it.'

He pulled me into a quick hug and let me go.

'Thanks boss..' I gave him a smile.

'Here is the NCIS confirmation letter. You will probably need it for your interview with Hetty. He handed me a piece of paper with all the relevant information about my transfer. And Carter I expect you to be as much as a help to NCIS as you were to me.'

'I will.' And with that I walked out the room, closing the door behind me.

Kyler, Brandon and Julie all came over to my apartment that night and we watched a movie together. I told them that I would be transferring to NCIS. Strangely they didn't seem surprised. I questioned them and they said that they already knew before I did. They all knew that I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. They were all happy for me but I knew that deep inside it was just an act to make me feel better. But I would've done the same thing. We had a couple of drinks and talked all night. It was already past midnight and everybody was ready to leave. They all said goodbye and wished me luck on my new job. They told me to call whenever I have time and I am planning on doing that. They all left leaving me alone in my apartment. I went to my bedroom and changed out of the LAPD jumper and shorts. I put on my PJ's; a vest with a red rose printed on the front and matching pyjama shorts. I put the LAPD jumper in my closet. I slipped into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I thought about how working as an undercover for the NCIS would be like? How will the agents on the team be like? How will Hetty be like? How will the missions be like? I hope that I get to work with Agents Callen and Hanna. I already met them and they seem like good people. Secretely, I just wanted to get to know Callen better. I just seemed to have a attraction too him. Besides his good looks and irresistible voice, I wanted to get to know him on a personal level. Quietly, I fell asleep, my eyes seeing nothing but darkness.

11AM

I woke up. My eyes opened very slowly and I got out of bed and stretched my body. I always felt stiff after sleeping. I decided to go for a jog so I brushed my teeth and washed my face before changing into my jogging clothes. I wore grey shorts and a white jumper and took my I-pod with me. I put my earphones in and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before going outside. I put my earphones in as I jogged down the street. Too bad for the grey clouds or else everything would have been perfect for a jog.I always felt relaxed after a jog down the street. I jogged down the beach. It was a good thing my apartment was just a couple of minutes from the beach. There almost no people today. I guess it is because of the cold weather today. I always went there at night and sat down looking at the waves helped to calm myself down when I was stressed over things such as cases. Looking at the waves helped to clear my head and look at different perspectives of the cases I had. I ran for another 30mins before returning to my apartment. As I walked down the beach, I took off my earphones,wrapped them around the I-pod and put it in my pockets. I looked at my watch; it was 11:34. I didn't really have anything to do. I returned to the apartment and took a shower to get rid of all the sweat. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Kyler, Brandon and Julie would probably be working now. A bad time to give me a vacation. Even though the weather is bad, I should just go out for the day. After drying my hair, I got into my LAPD jumper as it was cold and wore blue skinny jeans. I put on a pair of flat-heeled brown ankle boots. I put my cellphone and wallet in my across body purse and slung it on my shoulder. Now I was all set to go. I walked out of the apartment and walked to my car. A black BMW which I had bought a couple of months ago. I stepped into my car and turned on the engine. I drove off and didn't know where exactly, I was not going anywhere particular till my phone started rining. I reached for my phone in my body bag on the passenger seat and managed to take it out. I didn't recognize the ID but I still took the call of course.

'Hello'

'Agent Ruby Carter?' the voice said. It had a wise tone to the voice. Sounded like a women who seems very wise.

'Yes, that's me.'

'This is Hetty Lange, Manager of the office of Special operations. I believe Jack informed you about our agency.'

First name basis. Hetty and Jack must be close. The real question is how close that they are already using first name basis. I chuckled to myself and got back to the conversation.

'Yes, he did.'

'Well, as you are new to our agency, I would like it if you could come to the office. We have already received the files from your boss. The psyc evaluations, reviews of your performance and further information on your team skills. Is it possible for you to come to our agency in the evening?'

'Yes, of course. What time should I be there?'

'At eight o'clock. I will be happy to give you a tour of the office and introduce your fellow team members if possible.'

'I will be there. Thank you Miss Lange' I didn't now what I had to address her as.

'Please call me Hetty.' She informed politely.

'Ok, thanks... Hetty.' She let out a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

' I will be expecting you on time, Agent Carter.'

'Of course, Hetty. Bye'

I cut the call and put my phone back in my bag. She sounded really nice. She must be a friendly and nice women. And an even better boss to her agents. I couldn't wait till I had to meet her. I missed everybody already. Kyler's jokes early in the morning, Brandon's cup of coffee he would always make, Julie's conversations about her boyfriend and Boss's nagging about every case. I drove back to my apartment. I made myself some lunch and patiently waited till it was time to get ready. Hours and hours passed and it was 6.30 in the evening. Day-time TV was boring like always but I am glad it was time to change. I took a long refreshing bath before starting to get changed. I put on light blue v-neck sweater and wore black jeans. Guess I should buy dinner when I am done with the tour. I grabbed my confirmation letter as I still needed the address and went out of the apartment. After a 20 minute long drive which seemed like hours to me, I finally arrived at the adress. However, it wasn't an office which I was expecting but it seemed like a house with a big fence. I stepped out of my BMW with my confirmation letter in my hand and closed the door locking it with my key. I saw a women awaiting patiently my arrival.

Hetty Lange

(How did you guys find this chapter? Please leave an review even if it is anonymous and tell me if my characterization in the story is good? sorry I didn't include any callen parts but he will have a bigger part in my next chapter? I will update ASAP Read and Review! ^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

RUBY POV

I saw Hetty, I assumed. A women who wasn't that tall. She wore glasses and had short brown hair. I paced towards her as she waited at the gate which seemed like it belonged to an old castle. It did have an old ancient feel to it. She only came up to my chest. She was short so I had to look down to see her.

'Miss Carter,' she spoke. She looked at her watch. 'Your punctuality is exceptional. Precisely on time.'

'Well, thank you. Hetty.' I extented a hand for her to shake.

'It's nice to meet you, Miss Carter,' she said as she shook it and realesed afterwards.

'It's my pleasure, Hetty.'

'How come you told me to meet you here. Shouldn't we be in the office?' I questioned out of curiosity.

'This is our office, Miss Carter. This used to be an old waterplant adminstration building. I thought an undercover office would be great for the agency.'

'Oh, I guess I am too used to sticking to offices.'

'Well, dear there is always a time for change.' She informed wisely as she motioned me inside opening the magnificent gate.

I stepped in and closed it behind me. I walked down with Hetty. The interior was beautiful. There were flowers, decorated fences closing off the desks, The stairs were painted perfectly. Everything gave off an friendly vibe. She lead me to a desk which was neatly organized. My file was on her table. She sat down on the chair and looked through my file. I put the confirmation letter on the table.

'I guess you will need that.' I said as she took it and put it at the end of my file and closed it.

'Your evaluations show that you are in excellent standard to be an outstanding special agent. You will be working in a team. I will introduce you to the team as soon as they arrive. They are on an undercover mission to catch an man who sees killing as a way to save his company. I can however introduce you to the operator of our computer-related work and our operational psychologist. If you would follow me upstairs.'

She stood up and walked up the stairs as I followed her. We entered a room full of touchscreen, computers and other cool technology. I hadn't seen anything like this back in the office. I walked into the office to see a young man with short blond cropped hair playing computer games with his game console. He turned around quickly and looked at Hetty and me. He turned the game console off and stood up looked like he was terrified of Hetty.

'Eric I have told you many times that equipment is not to be used for personal entertainment.'

'I am sorry Hetty.'

'I am here to introduce a new agent who has joined our team. Meet Special Agent Ruby Carter.'

I wasn't a special agent just yet as I had 3 days to go till I would start working here but I was glad Hetty accepted me.I looked at him.

'Eric Beal, welcome on board,' he said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand.

'Thanks.'I released his hand. He seemed like a good person and friendly too. I was looking forward to working with him.

'Eric, I do not want to catch you again.'Hetty said as she turned around ready to walk out.

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Bye Eric,' I said gazing at him waiting for a reply.

'Bye Ruby.'

He smiled and I smiled back and followed Hetty out of the room. I looked back at the room and saw Eric playing his videogame. Hope he doesn't get caught again. I looked back around to see Hetty talking to a man who I recognized vaguely. Hetty and the man were walking towards me.

'I want you to meet our new agent Ruby Carter. This is our psychologist.'

'My name is Nate Parker.'

'Ruby Carter, nice to meet you.'

We shook hands. Nate seemed like a cautious man which probably came from his psychologic studies. I once wanted to become a psychologist but I wasn't really good at analyzing people so I decided to let the career go.

'Miss Carter will be working with 's team. Please guide her if it is needed.'

CALLEN! I was working with Callen. I was cheering on the inside because I was going to work with him. Either it was faith or just a coincidence.

'Of course Hetty.' Nate said looking at me. He then turned around and walked off. Guess he had some work to do.

Hetty lead me downstairs again back to her desk. I noticed a familiar figure standing at her desk. The figure turned around and I saw it was Callen. He looked at me. He was surprised and confused at the same time. Hetty walked towards him and I followed behind.

'Mr Callen, meet Special Agent Ruby Carter. She wil be working with your team from now onwards.'

Callen looked at me and smiled.

'Hetty, we've already met.' He told looking at Hetty. I smiled at Callen and Hetty. 'So, why is she here?'

'Miss Carter, will be joining your team. Mr Callen.' He was mystified and glanced back at me. Just as he was about to say something. Somebody's phone rang. It wasn't me because mine was turned off and it wasn't Callen by the look on his face and he didn't move. It was Hetty's.

'Mr Callen, would you please show Miss Carter her workplace.'

She told him as she walked off and disappeared around the corner leaving me and Callen alone. I had no choice but to converse with him. Even though, it kind of seemed his thoughts were some place else but this world. He looked like he came from an undercover mission just like Hetty had stated. He wore a expensive black suit with a striped white and blue shirt. The top buttons were unbottened. The leather blazer looked good on him. Guess, I was attracted to him because I wasn't the person who kept staring at someone unless they were incredibly hot. Wonder what his undercover character was.

'So, you gonna show me my place?'

'Didn't know you had one till now.' Guess I wasn't the only one kept in the dark about my transfer. He started to walk towards the desks which had a nice exterior design fence around it. He pointed at an empty table. 'You can sit there till Hetty assignes you a seat.' I nodded but didn't sit down as I just wanted to stand and look around.

'Where's the rest of the team?'

'Turned in. Guess they were exhausted.' He sat down on the desk which was supposedly my seat.

'So, what's your undercover's name?' I asked eyeing the suit he was wearing.

'Reed Tanner, ladiesmen with a chain of drug illegal businesses. Caught the mastermind behind it.' I walked over to Callen and stood right in front of him.

'The suit is not my taste.' He stated.I leaned over to him our faces were just inches away.

'Well I like a man in a suit,' I said casually and gave him a small wink. I heard footsteps approaching us and immediately stepped back. He had a surprised look on his face. He didn't think I would make the first move on him. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or just not looking for an relationship. Hetty walked in and stopped at the desk where me and Callen were.

'Miss Carter, you will be seating at this desk. Callen will guide you and you will have a session with me going over the legal laws and working rules of this agency. That will be this saturday at 8 o'clock in the morning. I expect you on time and fully equipped. Your badge and weapon will be issued in that session. Have a nice day, Miss Carter.'

She shook my hand and turned to Callen.

'Would you escort her out Agent Callen?' Callen smiled thoughtfully and replied. 'Of Course Hetty'

'After you have changed out of my black armani suit, Mr Callen.' With that she walked off.

'So where's the costume change?'I looked at him and he stood up gesturing me to follow him.

He lead me to a a corner of the room where there was a rack with clothes.

'Here.' he said as he took a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt and went into a little cabin.

'So you use the wardrobe often?' I raised my voice so he could hear me.

'When we need an new identity.' He replied.

After a couple of minutes he came out and went to the rack hanging the suit back on the rack. He turned to me.

'Shall we go?' I asked as he put on his black leather jacket.

He nodded and led me to back to the gate from which I came from. He opened the gate for me and I went out as he closed it behind him. We both walked to my car.

'If you don't have a curfue how about going out to get some dinner. I mean you declined my treat last time because of the drug dealer you had to interogate but now you seem free. I am not letting you and your partner off. So what about it?'

He seemed to hesistate but came to a decision.

'All right,' he said and smiled.

We walked back to my car. I unlocked the car with my key and got into the driver seat while he sat in the passenger seat. I drove in the direction to my place as there was an french restaurant which even had a cocktail bar near me. It was only a 2 min drive from there. When we arrived at the restaurant I got out of the car and locked it after Callen had gotten out. We had a good dinner as we ate and talked about the job. Afterwards I forced him to come to the cocktail bar as they served excellent drinks. We had a fun drinking contest but I think Callen had had a few too many. I didn't know what to do so I just drove him back to my place.

'Callen, next time you get drunk the least you can do is tell me your address,' I mumbled to myself as I got him out of the car.

He was already asleep. I put his arm over my shoulder and put my other arm around his lower back supporting him as I went up the stairs to my apartment. I opened my front door and closed it after I got in. Now where should I put him? Guess I should just let him sleep on my bed for today and I will sleep on the couch. I dragged him to my bed and took off his jacket. And then covered him with my bed sheet. He looked so peaceful sleeping like this. I put my hand on his cheek and traced his cheekbones before pulling my hand back realizing that he was mumbling something. He was still asleep. I quickly got my PJ's and went into the bathroom. I put my clothes in the closet and went out of the room leaving Callen who was peacefully sleeping on my bed. I spent the night on my couch wasn't the most comfortable sleeping place.

(What did you think of the chapter? Read and Review. Give me feedback so I can improve. Thanks ^.^ I will update another chapter in 5 days or so. Have fun reading ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

RUBY POV

I woke up feeling very stiff. I am never going to sleep on the sofa anymore. I looked at my watch 10.30AM. Oh good, I should go get changed and go for a jog. I went into my room and Callen was still asleep. It was 11 when we came home yesterday. He would probably be asleep for another couple of hours or so. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth washed my face and changed into my jogging clothes. I took my wallet with me as I was going to buy breakfast for Callen and me. When I went out of the apartment It was 11 already. I closed the door behind me. I did my usual jog 30 minutes running. I ran back for 3o mins and went to the cafe near my place. It was already 12 already. I ordered 2 large coffees with sugar and a box of doughnuts and jogged back to my place.

CALLEN POV

I woke up with a very bad headache. I looked around to see I was in a bed. The place wasn't familiar. I had never been in here. I tried to think where I was last night but I couldn't seem to recall what happend. The last thing I remember was meeting Ruby at the agency and eating with her at the restaurant. I got out of the bed and looked around. I looked at my watch it was 12. For how long did I sleep. I decided to wash up in the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face. What the hell am I doing here. Who's place is this? I heard the door open.

RUBY POV

I stepped into the house all sweaty. I need to take a shower. I put the the coffees and box of doughnuts on the kitchen table and went into my room. I looked at the bed and Callen wasn't in there. Maybe he went to the bathroom. I took a fresh pair of jeans and a black and white striped vest. I heard the tap water run and knew Callen was in there. I was sweating like hell which wasn't really what I wanted Callen to see. Callen came out with a wet face. I grabbed a towel and threw it to him.

'Before you start the What-the-hell-am-I-doing-here-speech. Let me take a shower because I am sweating a lot.' I pointed at my face so that he could see all the sweat due to my long jog. I grabbed my clothes and walked past him and shut the bathroom door.

'There's coffee and doughnuts on the kitchen table.'

I shouted loud enough so he could hear me. I could hear his footsteps probably walking out of the room. I turned on the shower and let the water wash away my sweat. After 10 minutes or so, I got out put on my clothes and dried my hair. Atleast I was presentable when I came out of the bathroom. I walked out of the room to see Callen sitting in the chair near the kitchen table sipping his coffee and eating his doughnut. I sat down opposite him, looking down and drinking my coffee. As I looked up I saw Callen staring at me.

'What it is Callen? You are probably wondering why you are in my apartment. Let me give you a short version of what happend. You had a few too many drinks. I didn't know where you lived and I didn't want to dump you on the street so I brought you to my apartment and let you use my bed. I slept on the sofa and that was bad enough so next time please tell me where you live before you pass out!'

I was out of breath because I was talking so fast without any pauses. He just laughed and did nothing else.

'You find this funny, Mister cause I sure don't see how it is funny. And where do you live anyway?'

'I tend to move around a lot. Spend some days on the sofa at NCIS.' He sounded hurt and lonely.

'Don't you have a family?'

He looked away and I could see sadness in his eyes even though he wanted to hide it. I was just about to tell him that he didn't have to say if he didn't want to but he continued.

'I lived in the orphanage most of my childhood. Never knew my parents or my name for that matter.'

I had heard Agent Hanna call him G which is only an intial. I felt for him. He had no family, no name and no place where he felt welcome besides his work place. I stood up and put the plastic coffee cup in the trash can. I couldn't help it but my eyes started to water a little. I quickly wept it away. I didn't know why but I did.

'I am sorry.'

'No need to apologize.' His voice had gotten less sad as he continued to drink his coffee.

'Do you need a ride back? I am going to pass down that way anyway.'

He nodded as he finished his coffee. I stood up and grabbed my car keys. Callen stood up and put his jacket on and followed me to my car. The car ride was filled with silence. None of us spoke. When we finally arrived at NCIS, I was thinking about how he manages to do what he does not knowing his parents or his name. Callen stepped out of the car and so did I. We both walked to the gate.

'Hope Hetty isn't too angry about you being late.' I smiled at him.

'I will see you on saturday,' I said.

'Yeah.' He said opening the gate he was just about to close it but I stopped him.

'Callen.'

'Yeah.'

I went up to Callen and put my arms around his shoulder and gave him a hug. I knew he was surprised by the sudden hug but I couldn't care less. After hearing his story I had the urge to just hug him as a sign of support. It was the least I could do.

'Thanks for dinner, Callen.' I said as I let go of him. I gave him a comfort smile and walked back to my car. I started the engine and drove off leaving a bewildered Callen right at the gate.

CALLEN POV

I saw her car leave. I couldn't help but wonder why she did that. She seemed like a nice and trustworthy person. I felt comfortable and at home when I was in her house. She was nice enough to even give me her bed to sleep in while she sleeped on that sofa. I closed the gate to see Sam looking at me suspiciously.

'Who's the girl, G? Never told mommy you had a girlfriend.' He used his mom voice again. He smiled probably thinking that I was in a relationship.

'That's the LAPD officer Ruby met when we were in the warehouse that day. She is joining the agency and becoming an NCIS Special Agent on Saturday. And she's working on our team.'

'Oh, G hitting on the new agent. I saw you two having a love parade in front of the gate. So where were you yesterday? You weren't sleeping on the sofa. Where you with her?'

I shook my head but knew that Sam was going to get the truth out of me one way or the other. He was staring at me intently waiting for me to tell what happend.

'Alright, so she said she wanted to treat me and you cause she didn't get to last time. So I went with her and guess I had too many cocktails. The next thing I remember I was in her house sleeping on her bed. She told me she didn't know where I lived so she took me to her apartment and let me sleep on her bed. WHILE SHE SLEPT ON THE SOFA.' I emphasized on the last part so he knew that nothing had happend.

'G going for the new girl. Guess mommy is gonna have grandchildren soon.' Sam with his stupid Mom voice. He sounded like an old crooked lady to me.

'and Hetty is going to be mad,' Sam explained with his 'normal voice.' We both walked into the office waiting for to be updated to a new case.

RUBY POV

SATURDAY

It was time to start work officialy. I had enjoyed my 2 days of freedom but now it was time to get started. I had to go there at 8 so I was up by 6. I did my jog and got changed for work. I wore a white vest and a grey blazer and a pair of dark jeans. I got my cell, wallet and car keys and headed off. When I arrived at NCIS it was 5 to 8. A bit early but that was alright. I went inside and walked to Hetty's desk but she wasn't there. As I looked around I spotted Callen sleeping on the sofa like he said he would. I went over to him. He was sleeping as peaceful like that night. His blanket was on the floor. I picked it up and covered him with it.

'Miss Carter. You're early,' I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Hetty.

'Good Morning Hetty.'

'I see that Mr Callen is sleeping on the sofa again.'

'Hetty, why does he sleep here?'

'Callen is an orphan. He never knew his parents. Only knew that his name started with a G. He has the habit of moving every few months so you might notice him sleeping here.'

She motioned me to follow her and I was led to her desk. The day went by quickly and it was already 7 in the evening. I hadn't seen Callen and his team but I did get to talk with Eric and Nate. They were talktative. I played some games with Eric and actually beat him in one of out of the millions of games we played. He was a pro at gaming. Nate was just sitting in the corner watching us play. I felt kind of uncomfortable with him sitting behind just analyzing us. Guess that's what a psychologist does. It was 7.30 when it was finished. I was ready to go. I was kind disappointed cause I didn't see Callen and I didn't meet the team yet. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I would officially start working as an special agent undercover. I went and said goodnight to everybody in the office. Nate, Eric and Hetty all said goodnight to me before I left the office. I was at the gate again and went to my car. I saw another car approach and stop right next to mine. I looked to see who was in there and saw two familiar faces.

(I am writing quite quickly and couldn't w8 to update again. Thanks to all my readers for taking time to ready my story. I got my german oral tomorrow and I only started to revise a couple of hours ago. I kind of finished remembering what I could so I came on fanfiction and wrote another chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review ^.^ I will update soon.!)


	8. Chapter 8

Callen and Sam. They stepped out of the car. Sam was whispering to Callen. I knew they were hiding something but judging by Callen's 'stop-talking-shes-right-there' look I knew they were talking about me. I casually strode over to them.

'Hey guys, late night?' I questioned. My best bet would be undercover or they caught the suspect. It was nice to see Sam again.

'Depends on your meaning to 'late night'?' Sam joked. I smiled.

'It's nice to see you again too, Agent Hanna.'

'Likewise, Agent Carter.'

'So you joined NCIS. How was the introduction speech from Hetty?' Callen asked.

'Long and tiring. I will officially work in the field tomorrow,' I said pointing at my badge and gun which was in my holster. Hetty gave it to me when she was finished with her speeches about the work place and its rules. I looked at my watch 7.45. I was so hungry. I wasn't nothered to eat in. Guess I will grab take-out on the way.

'So where you off to?' Sam asked.

'Home. And you?'

'Hetty. She's gonna kill us when she finds out we spent more than our limit and ruined her expensive silk shirt,' he said pointing at the shirt which had stains all over it.

'You guys wanna grab take-out. I am heading home, maybe you guys wanna catch a movie at mine. I got action films?'

Sam and Callen looked at eachother. Sam seemed like he wanted to go but Callen didn't really display a look of excitement. Either my house wasn't called fun or he just wasn't in for it.

'We'll take it. We'll meet you at yours. First your cell number!' Sam commanded.

We all exchanged numbers before Sam and Callen went inside the NCIS office. I drove back to my place and grabbed pizza take out on the way. I bought 3 medium cheese and peperonni pizzas. I love cheese and pepperoni. When I went home, I took a shower and got changed into my LAPD jumper and grey knee-length jogging bottoms. I put on an action movie (whatever action movie you like) and waited for them to arrive. I looked at the clock. It was 8.30 already and the pizza was getting cold. I decided to get out my phone and call them when I heard the doorbell ring.I stood up and walked to the door. Wonder why they were so late maybe Hetty gave them a lecture about spending no money when its not neccesary.

'Hey guys, I thought you weren't going to show up.'

I looked up and saw no Callen or Sam but my only cousin, Jake. He was 10 years old, brown hair and green eyes. I looked down as Jake only came up to my shoulder. He might have been a bit taller than Hetty. He looked like he had cried. His eyes were red.

'Hey, kiddo. What's wrong? Where's Mommy and Daddy' He started to cry even more. I pulled him inside. I let him sit on my sofa and sat right next to them, putting one arm over his shoulder to support him as he didn't stop crying.

'Jake, you have to tell me what's wrong.' I pulled him closer to me, embracing him giving him the support he needed. Something awful had happend for him to cry like this. I was starting to worry myself. Why were Helen and Chris not with Jake.

'Mommy and Daddy are in the hospital. They are gone, Ruby. Gone.'

I couldn't believe it my sister Helen and her husband are dead. I started to worry and couldn't stop my tears from flowing but I had to stay strong for Jake. I wiped my tears and pulled him closer as he cried unstoppably. After, 10 minutes or so he drifted into sleep. I removed his arms carefully as I didn't want to wake him up and went to my bedroom and got a blanket. I covered Jake with it. I still couldn't believe they were dead. I made myself some warm coffee and sat on the kitchen table. I went back to Jake and sat on the edge of the sofa. Just lookinh at him, made my tears flow down. I knew how it felt to be without parents. I lost both of my parents when I was 14. After that, my sister and I lived with our grandparents. They passed away when I was 20. Helen had started working, I lived with her till I was 22. She had already married when I reached 22. She bought a house with Chris, her husband and I moved out and started to pursue training to work for LAPD. She had a son, Jake. I would visit them on family occasions but didn't really have a lot of time on my hands. I really regret not making them now they are gone and I couldn't visit them, spend chrisitmas with them, have our karaoke night. Nothing. My tears started to fall like a waterfall. I just let them out. I didn't want to stop letting out my sadness as I knew I would feel better after letting everything out.

'Hey, are you all right?'

I heard a voice say. I looked up mystified to see who's voice that was. I saw Callen and Sam standing there with concerned looks on their faces. I quickly wiped my tears away and set the coffee on the floor and walked over to them.

'I'm fine but Jake here isn't. I'm really sorry but I think we might have to cancel this.'

'What's up with the kid?' Sam asked, concerned.

'He came here crying. He,...he just lost his parents. Helen and Chris...' I couldn't finish my sentence and just looked away. I just wanted to cry my heart out but I couldn't.

'Is there anything we can do?' Callen suggested, caringly.

I didn't know. One part of me wanted them to stay like a shoulder I could cry on but I on the other hand I didn't want them to be here seeing me cry like this.

'I will put him to bed,' Sam said. He looked at me and I nodded.

'Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it.'

'No problem.' He carried Sam to my bedroom.

I sat back on the sofa. I just wanted to sleep and think of this as a bad nightmare. I felt somebody sit down next to me on the sofa. I looked up to see Callen. He gave me a supportive smile. I couldn't smile back. I had to go and visit Helen and Chris in the hospital. I had to see them and the nurses would probably be wondering where Jake is.

'I have got to go to the hospital, now.' I stood up hurriedly grabbing the care keys from the kitchen table. But Callen gently grabbed me by my arm and took my car keys.

'Let me drive.' He said, kindly. I nodded. Sam came out of the room.

'I will watch over the kid till you get back.' He declared.

'Thanks, again.' I said as I followed Callen out of the door.

The car ride was silent. He drove to the hosptial. As soon as we arrived, there I rushed to the reception desk and asked where Helen and Chris. The receptionist gave me the room number. I arrived at the room and saw Helen and Chris laying on the beds. Lifeless. Motionless. Dead. Tears started to run down my cheek as I went into the room with Callen trailing behind. I looked at their bodies. I still couldn't believe it and I didn't want to see anymore. I rushed out of the room with tears in my eyes and went back to the car. I cried and let all the tears fall. I fell two gentle hands pull me into a hug. It was Callen.

'It,s alright. You can let it out.' Callen softly said. I hugged him harder and cried till I couldn't any more. My eyes fell tired and I fell in a deep sleep knowing that I was in Callen's embrace.

(I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^.^)


End file.
